


Looking for an Answer

by starrnobella



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Emergency Medical Technicians, F/M, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Working in the Angels Memorial Hosptial emergency room was a stressful enough job. When someone you care about arrives in the back of an ambulance with cuts and bruises, along with a possible concussion, you just want to know what the hell is going on.
Relationships: Noa Kean/Mario Savetti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Looking for an Answer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the twenty-seventh of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: The bad thing no one talks about. New fandom for you all to enjoy in my arsenal of writing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Code Black: An influx of patients so great, there aren't enough resources to treat them. Mario groaned as he saw the code flash on the screen. A signal flashing in all of the chaos to tell the residents that all hell was about to break loose.

"Savetti. Leighton. You two are working the loading bay tonight," Momma called, draping his stethoscope around his neck. He walked past the two of them with a furrowed brow. "Savetti, have you seen Dr. Kean?"

Mario thought about it for a second and shook his head. "No, why?"

"She hasn't come in for her shift, and normally you two are pretty close," Momma replied, shrugging his shoulders. "You two should get out there. It sounds like we're about to get busy."

Mario and Angus looked at each other and then back to Momma, nodding their heads. Mario made his way into the locker room to grab his jacket, pulling it over his shoulders.

"Everything okay in paradise?" Angus asked, playfully shoving Mario's shoulder as he walked past him to his locker.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked, furrowing his brow as he glanced back at Angus. "All because I didn't know where Dr. Kean was? She was headed to the gym before work. Told me she'd meet me here."

"Okay," Angus said, holding his hands up to surrender. "I'm sorry, I asked. You ready to go?"

Mario nodded his head and made his way to the door. No matter how many times he said that it was fine, he didn't know where Noa was; there was still a part of him that knew he was lying. The pressure of this job didn't make that any more comfortable.

They made their way through the emergency room to the bay doors. Pushing the doors open, they stepped outside and began the long wait for the sirens to get closer. Mario crossed his arms over his chest and leaned up against the pillar near the loading bay's edge. After a few moments, he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled his cell out.

Scrolling through the notifications on his screen, he became irritated at the fact that he didn't have a message from Noa. Mario let out a sigh and opened his messages on his phone. He typed off a message to her, and just as he hit send, he noticed the lights of incoming ambulances entering the bay.

He took a deep breath and pushed off the pillar, making his way up to the first ambulance. As the back doors opened, Mario was met with a familiar staring at him. "Noa?"

"Hey, Savetti," she said, a half-smile pulling at the corners over her lips. "Funny running into you here."

He stared at her for a few moments, trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing. Glancing up at the EMT in the ambulance, Maria furrowed his brow as he stared, pulling the gurney out of the ambulance and onto the bay. "What happened?"

"Minor facial lacerations and a few bruises. There are signs of a minor concussion and potential facial fracture," the EMT replied, helping Mario lower the wheels of the gurney to the ground.

"I'm fine," Noa insisted, swinging her legs around to the side of the gurney. "I can walk inside if you really want to get me checked out."

"Stay put," Mario growled, furrowing his brow as he walked around the gurney and started pushing it inside. He looked back over his shoulder at the EMT., nodding his head. "I can take her from here."

"Mario," Noa said, looking back at him over her shoulder.

Mario shook his head and continued pushing her inside.

"Everything okay?" Angus called, looking up from his patient as he watched Mario storming towards the doors.

Ignoring his friend, Mario continued on inside and found an empty exam bay in the back corner of the emergency room. Once the bed was securely in place, he pulled the curtain around them and took a deep breath.

Mario reached out and tilted Noa's head back to get a better look. The facial lacerations were deeper than the EMT had let on. He could see a bruise starting to form around her left eye. Cursing under his breath, Mario reached up and brushed his thumb along Noa's lip. The remnants of the blood dripping from her lip trailed behind his thumb.

Noa observed his face as he examined her injuries. She knew something was bothering him, but he wasn't saying a word. Her heart skipped a beat as she closed her eyes for a few moments.

As her eyes fluttered open, she noticed Mario staring dead in her eyes. His voice was quiet and tense; his anger barely restrained.

"Who did this to you?"

"I fell," Noa replied, toying with the end of her braid as she avoided his eyes.

"Don't fucking lie to me," Mario hissed, reaching out to cup her cheek and forced her to look back at him. "Who did this to you?"

"I told you, I'm fine," Noa said, pulling away from him. "Can you clear me so I can get to work?"

"You have a black eye and a bloody lip," Mario grumbled, "and the EMT said you were showing signs of a concussion. So, no, I'm not going to clear you to go to work. Especially if you won't tell me what the hell happened to you."

"I don't want to talk about it, Savetti," Noa shouted, pushing herself off the gurney. "If you won't clear me to work, then can I go home and rest?"

Mario fought back the urge he felt to roll his eyes. "You can't be alone if you have a possible concussion."

"I won't be alone," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought you said you were going to go home if I wouldn't clear you to work," Mario said, furrowing his brow.

"I'll go to a friend's," Noa huffed, rolling her eyes. "Can I go now?"

His only reply was to nod his head. All he wanted to do was get to the bottom of what happened to her, but apparently, she wasn't ready to talk about it. Maybe if he gave her a little time and some space to cool off, they'd be able to talk when he got off work.

Mario watched as she walked out of the emergency room. He hated to see her go in so much pain, but there was nothing more he could do for her here.

The sounds of approaching sirens pulled him away from his thoughts of what happened to Noa and back to the reality of what was going on around him. As he continued on with his shift, he kept a close eye on his cell if she tried to call him. All he wanted was answers.


End file.
